bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Drugs
Drugs are defined as substances that have a physiological effect on the body when taken or put into a body. The world of Blue Caravan is not exempt from its own array of narcotics that have medicinal, intoxicating or performance-enhancing properties. The legality of drugs is dependent on the specific location and the specific drug in question, especially since what is considered a drug in one place may not be one in another. Most drugs in the world of BC are, or are derived from, naturally occurring substances. Within Albrind, Dreywood has historically been where most drugs had first been synthesized or mass produced to be made popular, but the drug market only really picked off when shady merchants began to bring their merchandise to all four corners of the map. Many of these products make or would make for good trade if they were not so heavily regulated or banned, all for good reasons, by the Western King. The Big Three Many psychopharmaceuticals pervade BC society, but three drugs are all known to be highly addictive and potent. All three of them are used both recreationally and as medication, although the term 'big three' usually applies to the former. In the Western Kingdom, use of the Big Three is typically more tightly regulated in bigger cities than in average towns. Anthaumica Anthaumica, also informally referred to as 'Ants' or 'Mica', is first and foremost a magic sink (it fixes magic onto itself and doesn't let go of it easily), and therefore is used in part as a magic negating drug. Its infamy as a Big Three comes from its psychoactive and, depending on the user and the Anthaumica's preparation, hallucinogenic properties. It gives off a very immediate pleasurable effect, although the experience and level of withdrawal symptoms of Anthaumica depend on strength and quantity of the dose. Stronger doses induce brief dissociative effects like trances/hallucinations followed shortly by pleasant experiences including heightened self-confidence, mood and concentration, as well as an increase in energy and overall body temperature, usually lasting for a few hours. In contrast, standard, weaker, doses for magic negation present similar but milder experiences of which vary between a gentler warping of perception and general elevated mood. Long term, heavy exposure, or general abuse of Anthaumica can lead to emotional instability or complete psychosis. Anthaumica is known to have a considerably stronger effect and more euphoric sensation (plus withdrawal potential) on magic users. As such it has a statistically higher magical user base, although many non-magical users take it as well since it is still one of the recreational drugs that gives the most satisfying effects. Anthaumica in its purest form is a clear extract of the fungus Cleaved Agaric, found native to Oronia and of which can be identified by its characteristic blue and purple hues among earthen brown. Certain brews of Anthaumica have been relied upon by some religions and tribes to facilitate visionary states of consciousness, spiritual healing, or other such religious practices. Here, they have historically been crushed so as to extract the juices from the flesh of the fungus and then mixed with water and consumed as tea. Other methods of ingestion are by chewing on Agaric flesh directly or smoking dried Agaric. Magic negation potions tend to involve the mixing of Anthaumica in with other substances so as to prolong the duration of its effects. Both the Western Kingdom and Shahrazad have their respective teams of experts researching into the use of Anthaumica. In the East, its use is generally illegal except for special cases where the royal family grants exclusive permission, especially when used as a magic-negating potion. This practice is mostly imitated in the West, although this law has proven to be more difficult to enforce within more outback regions. In the towns and cities where Anthaumica use is not illegal, its use is frowned upon and rather costly but not completely unaffordable by even the lowest classes. Anthaumica use is legal in some areas for religious practices. Anthaumica can also be injected just underneath the surface of the skin like a tattoo throughout the body so as to infuse it into the blood and peripheral nervous system without affecting the brain directly. This process is employed to limit or outright eliminate internal magic use within a body completely without inducing psychoactive effects. The West is known to use this practice to punish magic-practicing criminals. Banshee Bliss Banshee Bliss is the name of the milky white sap obtained from the plant of the Sallow plant, which grows naturally in certain patches all across Albrind, particularly in the Phronwood and Southern Westerwoods, and is widely believed to have originated in Oronia. When the plant is cut, the Bliss (also known as Sallow milk) oozes out of it and shortly after begins vaporizing into the air. Banshee Bliss is a natural defence mechanism of the sallow plant and it is fatal to many insects if eaten or inhaled. In humans, it is one of the most popular of all recreational drugs because it is one of the easiest to acquire. The Bliss is said to be best taken 'fresh', though it is unclear whether this is because it actually has weaker effects if later after harvesting or if it is because it has a very short half-life before it is completely evaporated. There are methods to prolong Bliss or to otherwise keep it in a liquid state, the most common being to pour it into a sealed bottle or to mix it in with other ingredients. Banshee Bliss is typically inhaled or eaten. When consumed, short term effects include a change in mood and perception as well as increased heart rate, appetite and food consumption and decreased functioning of short term memory and concentration. Users typically report feeling happier and more confident. Long term effects with any level of dosage have yet to be confirmed. Celeni Lazy Lily is the common name of the plant Hemerocallis pallas. It grows naturally in cold climates all over Albrind where plant life can be supported, such as Northenwood and the northern Westerwood. Lazy Lily can be identified by its characteristic leaves and long petals dropping down like a willow tree's. The extract from the root of Lazy Lily is a precursor which can then purified into two substances, Lily ice and Celeni. The first is a potent poison that kills by freezing the muscles of the body, starting with the extremities. The second is an analgesic, a drug that relieves pain, and a recreational drug known to be a member of the Big Three. The effects of the precursor itself is a blend of those these two. Celeni is an antidote for Lily ice. Celeni in its purest form is crystalline in structure and looks similar to sugar but with a pinkish tint. Isolating and purifying Celeni involves a meticulous procedure, but the demand for it typically makes the effort well worth the coin spent. Celeni gives the user a very calming feeling and is said to "open one's mind". Celeni's strength as an anaesthesia is dependent on the dose. Frequent and regular intake of Celeni leads to dependence and tolerance, yet the laws against Celeni use are a little more lax because of its demand by healers, doctors and other such practitioners. Celeni is known to be an effective treatment for insomnia, though it is not without its addictive quantities. Celeni is typically inhaled for effect as this allows it the fastest possible way to reach the brain. Celeni is sometimes called "Cece" or "Celi" for short. Others Cigarettes Cigarettes are a popular favourite, and those in need of a quick nicotine fix can find them easily in vendors all across the continent. The latest growing trend for them are flavoured ones such as raspberry. Mushrooms ...Soon!!